User blog:The Mask Master/Somtimes, life is a battle you just can't win.
My freinds, this is why we can't have nice things. what you are about to hear of is me trying to raid an ice dragon roost in RL craft at the very begining of my playthrough with nothing but weak tools, pitiful armor, and my wits(aka.cheats). so, I decided that there were to routes in minecraft: 1, the survive, mine, expand route, or 2, the get rich quick route with riading a dungeon, getting the goods, then running for your life. in this world, I chose the second. so I was looking down at the roost, ploting out how I would attack, and then broke a tree. i had whool armor, and nothing alse (currently). I decided to wait till the dragon ventured out for whatever reason, then I went out to get the loot, when an Arix from'' Lycanites mobs'' flew down to give me a savage beating. It was the one who got one, however. but this only attracted the Imps freinds. AND the dragon. a was killed in seconds. when I respawned, then I knew that I had more at steak then just some good loot! I could lose my horrible armor! I tried to get it back, and failed. horribly. I died again. The third thime I decided to use a command and set keep inventory to true. '''THIS '''worked. I did'nt even die! This was cause I tricked the Arixes and the dradon to fight. I immiteitly got it dragon angry at me when I stole a precious silver ingot from it's roost. It instantly gave me a death stare and ignored the imps currently attacking it. once the Arixes noticed who the dragon was attacking, they, to, attacked me. I decided to go down swinging and beat back both the Arixes and the dragon with nothing more than a wooden sword. this was idiodic, but it (somehow) worked. I was taking little to no damage. But, as it so happens to all of us, I lost my nerve and ran. While the dragon was slow, the imps flanking it caught up fast and used their projectiles on me. I killed one, then kept on running. Up until I herd a blood chilling whisper and noticed the grim reaper following me as well. I beat him back a bit, but the reaper did'nt give up so easly. It noticed the dragon that hated me just about as much as evryone else, and shot a shadow ball at me. The orb hit right on, paralising me. The reaper wached with enjoyment as he let the alpha male enjoy his meal. It was at this point I decided to rage quit and stick with the first survival trick. so to you o adventurers: dont stick with the get rich quick idea. :^P Capture.PNG|Me looking down at my target. Capture(2).PNG|Me battling the alpha male of the tundra Capture(3).PNG|Me staring at my doom: the grim reaper. Category:Blog posts Category:Dragons